


Stargazing

by Lastly



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly





	Stargazing

"And that one..." Aloy pointed up at a string of stars that shone bright in the sky. "That one is The Great Archer. She's pointing her bow towards the Northern Star, as a sign for us to always keep moving forward." She wasn't sure if Vala had heard any of these stories before. Rost had told them to her when she was small but Vala had told her that her parents had never done the same for her. So here they were, atop a hill far away from Mother's Heart, laying down amongst the grass and flowers, gazing at the stars together.

After each constellation that Aloy pointed out, Vala usually responded with something but this time she was silent. Aloy turned her head to look over at her partner and found that she wasn't looking up at the sky but instead had her brown eyes locked on Aloy.

"W-what? What is it?" Aloy said with a nervous smile and a small laugh.

Vala didn't say anything in response and instead rolled onto her side and reached a hand over to brush a lock of hair out of Aloy's face. She kept her hand there, her fingertips lightly brushing Aloy's scalp and her palm pressed against Aloy's blushing cheek. Aloy tried to find the words to ask what Vala was doing or what she was thinking but her partner's gentle touch flustered her and made her unable to find any words at all. They shared a silence together like that for what felt like an eternity; all Aloy could hear was the light evening breeze and the intense beating of her heart.

"My shining star. My guiding light. That which leads the way. That which lights the dark." Vala eventually said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Vala-" Aloy began to speak but before she could say any more, Vala leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.


End file.
